brookclansagafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadewhisker
"I told my beloved by the stream, I’d never seen his eyes as bright as they were then. Neither had I seen a brighter smile. He was so happy…” - Shadewhisker rambling about when she told Ryder she was expecting his kits in The Sun Path Shadewhisker is a dark gray, once black-looking, elderly she-cat with dusty, rough-looking, short fur that almost appears mottled; she has grey flecks dotting her snout, and dark, ivy-green eyes that fade into her pelt. She is the mother of Ravenwing and Blackrose, and the former mate of the loner Ryder. Her own heritage is currently unknown. She is a reoccurring minor character in the books. In The Books The Last Kit She is first seen at the apprentice naming ceremony for Ravenkit and Blackkit, where she is seen holding her two excited, wiggling she-kits with her tail. She releases them from her hold as Lionstar calls them both forward to receive their names and mentors. Brooklight later assigns her to Morselrush's hunting party. She is accompanied by Coalstorm and Fawnheart. The Dark Hope When Brooklight receives his life from the late Ryder, he briefly mentions that he was waiting by the river for Shadewhisker before he was pounced on and, inevitably, killed. When the camp is destroyed by the blizzard, Shadewhisker is among the cats that remain in camp to help re-build. Alongside Coalstorm, Graybrook, Kindlestrike, Paintedwing, Willowwind, and Amberwing. She is later briefly seen, alongside Willowwind, ushering the queens and kits out of the nursery so they could knock down and extend the nursery walls. When Brookstar glances toward the nursery to see how Shadewhisker and Willowwind are doing, he briefly notes that Shadewhisker looks extremely focused on her work. The Sun Path Shadewhisker is later seen laying alongside the napping Ravenwing. She is seen watching Sagekit and Acornkit play, while Rushkit is safely tucked between her forepaws. When Brookstar returns to the nursery again, Shadewhisker is still resting there and notices him this time. She greets him, saying that it's nice to see him as he settles down beside her. Which, Brookstar notes, she seems welcoming of. She muses softly, saying that her grandkits were beautiful. She then goes on to ramble about the day she first found out she was expecting kits, and what a joyous day she believed it was. Brookstar briefly notes that, despite knowing Ryder and that he fathered Shadewhisker's kits, he was unable to tell Shadewhisker that he knew about him because it happened during his leader ceremony. She is noted as basically forgetting Brookstar was laying there, as she rambles on about her beloved and how happy he became when he learned that she was to have his kits. She then quickly snaps back to reality and apologizes gently to Brookstar for rambling, though she mentions that she really does miss her beloved. She then goes on to comment how glad she is that Brookstar was Ravenwing's mate, and that she couldn't have asked for anything better for her kit. When Brookstar tells Shadewhisker not to worry about it, and that he knew how she felt, her eyes go wide in disbelief. It is later noted that Shadewhisker, alongside Coalstorm, had moved into the elders' den with Gingerlight and Graybrook. A Dangerous Omen While listed in allegiances, she makes no formal appearances. Forest of Silence After the great battle, Shadewhisker is seen assisting Graybrook with carrying a dead body back to camp to be properly buried. Later, Shadewhisker is seen whisking some fresh-kill off the fresh-kill pile and taking it over to where Gingerlight is basking. Gingerlight gratefully nods, thanking Shadewhisker for bringing her food. Brookstar later remarks that whenever Shadewhisker is brought up, he has to bite his tongue about Ryder. He also laments that he wishes he could tell Shadewhisker that Ryder was in StarClan, watching down over her and their daughters, but he's unable to speak about it due to the night of his leadership ceremony remaining knowledge that only he could possess. When Ryder comes to see Brookstar in his dreams, Brookstar wonders if he did it to allow him to finally speak to Shadewhisker and Ravenwing about him, and to get it off his chest. When he awakens, Brookstar contemplates whether or not he should tell Shadewhisker and Ravenwing about what he saw. But he decides that was likely why Ryder had walked in his dreams, so he goes off to tell them. He grabs a large mouse off of the fresh-kill pile for Shadewhisker, and then goes to visit her in the Elders' den. He makes a comment that Shadewhisker had likely betrayed her loyalty to her clan by going to see Ryder, but he then rebukes that idea, because so long as Shadewhisker had remained loyal to her clan despite their courtship, then their love was innocent. Shadewhisker greets Brookstar as he enters, and thanks him for the mouse before plunging her teeth into it. She almost chokes on her food as Brookstar mentions Ryder, seeming absolutely bewildered as to where Brookstar had heard such a name. Brookstar exclaims that he felt she deserved to know that Ryder was among the stars and waiting for her, and she gives a hoarse purr. She murmurs that despite the fact they hadn't seen each other for moons before he passed, he was still with her. She looks saddened at the thought that he had been there for her all those moons, and she had never realized it. She then goes on to tell Brookstar how she met Ryder; as a newly-named apprentice, she wound up lost and wandering into twoleg territory. She mentions that she saw Ryder atop a nearby twoleg fence, and that he called out to her. She cites that at first, she was aggravated that he felt he could speak to her the way he did, but then goes on to mention that, over time, he charmed her. She says that Ryder let her stay that night, before guiding her safely back to her clan. She then promised to meet up with him every chance she had, and that they did until, eventually, Shadewhisker fell for him. She became mates with him, and they continued to meet in secret. She notes that she put her duties first, and would sometimes go for half-moons without seeing Ryder at all. She then remorse's that he always exclaimed that he missed her, even if she was gone for only a day. He also always made way to tell her she was the light of his life. Shadewhisker then goes on to ramble about the day she met up with Ryder along the river bordering StoneClan, and told him that she was expecting his kits. She also told him firmly that her kits would be raised in StreamClan, which, despite the restrictions, Shadewhisker comments that Ryder was still overjoyed. Though he did make her promise to at least let him meet their kits, which Shadewhisker remarks was very fair. Even if he couldn't see his kits grow up, he should at least be allowed to meet them once. Her tail-tip begins to bounce on the ground, Brookstar noting that the elderly she-cat seemed very lost in her memories. She then laments that when she went off to tell Ryder about their two beautiful daughters, he never showed up. She laments that she never saw him again, and after a few more attempts at going to their meeting spot to see him, she eventually gave up. She focused on her daughters, and enstated that if Ryder returned, she'd greet him like an old friend. But if he didn't? He didn't. She curtly apologizes for rambling again, stating that she couldn't help it as she deeply misses Ryder. But she thanks Brookstar for telling her that Ryder was safely tucked within StarClan, and that, one day, she'd finally be able to see him again. She gives a hoarse purr, adding an extra thanks for the food, as she admits that she was about to go and get some before Brookstar arrived. When Ravenwing suddenly shows up, asking who Ryder was, Shadewhisker gently purrs and offers her to come inside so she can tell her. Brookstar exits, allowing Shadewhisker to speak privately to Ravenwing as a mother to her daughter. Family & Relations Mate(s): Ryder (Formerly) Daughters: Ravenwing, Blackrose Grandsons: Duskclaw, Acornwaters, Rushpool, Goldenhawk Granddaughters: Sagewhisker, Ivyfern Great-Grandsons: Aspenpaw, Barkpaw Great-Granddaughter: Frostpaw Education N/A